


Fuck Champagne

by warmommy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Tumblr request fill. Just another night in Nazi occupied France.“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?”“You’re so fucking adorable”





	Fuck Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

If she hadn’t already taken his gun away that night, she would’ve wound up shot in the face, the way she woke him up. Gerold Hirschberg blinked himself awake and his head was still swimming from all of the champagne earlier that night (why champagne? He does not know. Fuck champagne.). He felt his bed shifting and a warm, incredibly warm weight up against himself. Gerold smiled against a head full of dark, wavy hair and swept one arm around Camilla Franklin’s waist.

“So, what’s ‘a matter?” He thumped her gently when she didn’t answer.

“Nothing is wrong, love.” There she went with that accent again. He melted instantly every time she called him that. It wouldn’t matter if she called him every swear from the whole world over, so long as she followed it up with 'love’.

 **“You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?** Come aaaaawn.” He stretched and kicked one of his boots out from underneath the sheets. How’d he missed that?

Camilla sighed softly and pulled his arm more securely over herself. “It was only a nightmare, no cause for concern.”

“Aw, poor thing.” Gerold nestled against her and tried to breathe without getting her hair in his nose. A challenge. “Same one?”

She nodded. This girl’s nightmares were no shit, either. Gerold felt like his nightmares were usually fairly stupid, like, he’d be trapped in his living room back home and his great aunt Rhonda would be trying to make him eat more of her fucking awful matzo balls. He understood Camilla’s nightmares, however, to be quite a deal more sinister. “The Blitz,” she’d say, every time he asked. “The sirens, Ger. Waiting in the tube station. Waiting, waiting. All those horrible sounds, convinced the world had come to an end above our heads.”

Gerold took a deep breath and reached for her hand now, then kissed her cheek. “That’s not what’s goin’ on now. You’re alive. I can feel your heart beatin’ and everything. Think you can get back to sleep.”

“Mhm,” she hummed, sinking more into the mattress. “I feel safer with you, so ordinarily I can manage a few more winks.”

He scoffed. “I must be the one dreamin’.”

He was smiling, though. It never made sense to him, why such a pretty girl wanted to waste her time with him. It didn’t make much sense that she wouldn’t run after Donny if she wanted to feel safer, or Lieutenant, or, shit, almost anybody else.

Gerold’s train of self-deprecating thought broke when Camilla yawned. She stretched her whole body, like a cartoon character. He laughed. “Goddamn,  **you’re so fucking adorable**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
